


Warmth in Numbers

by vanete_druse



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanete_druse/pseuds/vanete_druse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, mid-February is just a little bit cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth in Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I've written anything - I've been totally swamped with everything - but I'm on winter break and am trying to ease myself back into writing. I'm a little rusty but I hope you guys enjoy x]

Date night. February 14. John is freezing despite the extra layers, pulling his coat tight around him and trying to ignore the way the wet snow is somehow still seeping through his boots to chill his toes despite the fact that they’re supposed to be waterproof. “I can’t believe they’re making us wait outside. I’ve been here before, their lobby is more than capable of withstanding a couple dozen people.”

"I don’t believe you," Dorian says, and John opens his mouth to argue about fire codes or something to that extent, when the android continues, "There’s no _way_ you’ve been here before.”

Valerie laughs, this deep laugh that comes from the pit of her stomach, the kind that John loves to hear even when it’s two in the morning and he knows they need to be up again in five hours for work. He blushes a bit, and stamps his feet to get the blood rushing down, muttering, “What, a man can’t appreciate opera?”

"A man, sure. But you…?" Dorian trails off, a smirk on his face, and John just glares at him as if to say, _This isn’t over._

As if oblivious to the surging of testosterone going on between her, Valerie simply snuggles up against Dorian, pressing her face into his shoulder. “Even so, John does have a point, Dorian. It’s too cold to keep us out here like this, just because we’re early to the event.” She wraps one arm lazily around the android’s waist, smiling to feel the slight increase in his temperature that she knows is just for her.

With her other arm, she reaches out for John, swiping at his coattails. “Get over here, you grumpy teddy bear.”

Mortified, John opens his mouth to shush Valerie, but the damage is done - there is a mischievousness in Dorian’s blue eyes that no amount of glaring will dim. “Fine,” is all he grumbles, sliding up against Valerie, whose hand slides against his hip until her arm is entirely around his waist.

"You have to complete this, you know," Valerie says, in all seriousness, as if they’re discussing a new break in a homicide case or hostage negotiation tactics.

"I don't _have_ to do anything,” John responds obstinately, but Valerie has suckered him in too close, within Dorian’s reach, who slips his fingers into his belt loops and refuses to let go. “Well, good enough.”

"He’s just afraid if he gets too close we’re going to melt the ice in his heart," Dorian tells Valerie, who smiles in response.

"I think he’s just afraid to admit we already have."

John purposely looks in the opposite direction when he smiles at this.


End file.
